1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to boxes, and more particularly, to beverage container covers.
2. Background Information
In recent years, it has been found economical and convenient to use cardboard cartons to house various beverages. For example, in the liquor industry, wine is sold in various containers, including glass bottles, plastic bottles, and cardboard cartons. Cardboard cartons hold wine in various volumes. For instance, there are cardboard cartons of wine that hold two, three, five, and even more liters of wine. Generally, these cartons have spouts at the bottom for the release of the wine held therein. When a wine drinker desires some wine, the spout is activated to the open position while a glass is placed under the spout for filling. Once the drinker fills his glass to the desired amount, the spout is then closed.
A problem with these cardboard wine cartons, however, is that they are not pleasing to view. As a result, cardboard cartons of wine are often hidden from public view due to their unpleasant appearance. For instance, if wine is served in a cardboard container at a picnic, the carton is often placed underneath a picnic table. Moreover, if wine is served in a cardboard carton at a house party, the carton is often placed in a location separate from where the party is held, such as in the kitchen or in a closet.
Another problem with cardboard wine cartons is that they are not conducive to maintaining a chilled wine temperature. This is especially true when the cardboard container of wine is exposed to the sun.
Thus, a need exists for a removable beverage container cover which is pleasing to look at and which also maintains a cooled temperature for the beverage container held therein.